FilmGuiden:GNU Free Documentation License
This is an unofficial translation of the GNU General Public License into Norwegian. It was not published by the Free Software Foundation, and does not legally state the distribution terms for software that uses the GNU GPL--only the original English text of the GNU GPL does that. However, I hope that this translation will help Norwegian speakers understand the GNU GPL better. Dette er en uoffisiell oversettelse av GNU General Public Licence-dokumentet. Dette ble ikke utgitt av Free Software foundation, og er kun til for å hjelpe norsktalende mennesker forstå GNU GPL bedre. Original GNU GPL Licence availiable - GNU GPL - Oversatt til norsk av Christian N. Jonassen = GNU GENERAL PUBLIC LICENCE = * Forord * LOVER OG REGLER FOR KOPIERING, DISTRIBUSJON OG MODIFISERING * Hvordan du kan legge til disse reglene til dine nye programmer GNU GENERAL PUBLIC LICENCE (GNU GENERELL OFFENTLIG LISENS) Versjon 2, juni 1991, oversatt januar 2004; oppdatert juli 2005. Opphavsrett © 1989, 1991 Free Software Foundation, Inc. 59 Temple Place - Suite 330, Boston, MA 02111-1307, USA. Alle har lov til å kopiere og distribuere umodifiserte kopier av dette lisensdokumentet, men å endre det er forbudt. Forord De fleste programvarelisenser er laget for å ta vekk din frihet til å dele og endre programvaren. GNU General Public Licence vil som en konstrast garantere din frihet til å dele og endre fri programvare -- og gjøre det sikkert at programvaren er fri for alle dets brukere. Denne GNU General Public Licence gjelder for mesteparten av Free Software Foundations programvare og til alle andre programmer som er laget av folk som vil bruke den (Noen andre av Free Software Foundation sin programvare er dekket av GNU Library General Public Licence isteden.). Du kan legge den til dine programmer, også. Når en snakker om fri programvare, refererer en til frihet, ikke pris. Våre lisenser er laget for å forsikre at du har frihet til å distribuere kopier av fri programvare (og ta deg betalt for tjenesten om du ønsker), som du mottar kildekoden til eller kan få hvis du vil ha den, slik at du kan endre programvaren eller bruke deler av den i nye, frie programmer, og at du vet at du kan gjøe dette. For å beskytte dine rettigheter, må det være regler som forbyr noen å nekte deg disse rettighetene eller be deg om å gi dem fra deg. Disse reglene betyr en del ansvar for deg hvis du distribuerer kopier av programvaren, eller endrer den. For eksempel, hvis du distribuerer kopier av et slikt program, enten gratis eller for penger, må du gi mottakeren alle de rettighetene du har. Du må være sikker på at de også, mottar eller kan få kildekoden. Og du må vise dem disse reglene slik at de vet hvilke rettigheter de har. GNU GPL beskytter rettighetene dine i to steg: (1) Gir deg opphavsrett til programvaren, og (2) tilby deg denne lisensen som gir deg lovlig tilatelse til å kopiere, distribuere og/eller endre programvaren. Også, for hver forfatters beskyttelse og våres, vil en forsikre seg om at alle forstår at det ikke er noen garanti for denne frie programvaren. Dersom programvaren er endret av noen andre og gitt videre, vil de at mottakeren skal vite at det de har fått, ikke er originalen, slik at problemer introdusert av andre ikke vil reflektere den originale forfatterens rykter. Til slutt, ethvert fritt program er konstant truet av programvarepatenter. De ønsker å unngå faren som redistributører av frie programmer vil individuelt ta patenter, noe som gjør at programvaren blir eiendom. For å unngå dette,har de gjort det klart at enhver patent må være lisensert for alles fri bruk eller ikke lisensert i det hele tatt. De presise lovene og reglene for kopiering, distribusjon og modifisering er under. LOVER OG REGLER FOR KOPIERING, DISTRIBUSJON OG MODIFISERING 0. Lisensen gjelder for ethvert program eller annet verk som inneholderen notis plassert ved opphavsrettholderen som sier at det kan bli distribuert under lovene av denne General Public Licence. "Programmet", under, refererer til et slikt program eller verk, og et "verk basert på programmet" betyr enten Programmet eller noe som helst underliggende verk under copyright loven: det betyr, et verk som inneholder Programmet eller en del av det, enten umodifisert eller med modifikasjoner og/eller oversatt til et annet språk. (Heretter er oversettelse inkludert uten begrensninger innenfor uttrykket "modifikasjon"). Hver lisensier er addressert som "deg". Aktiviteter annet en kopiering, distribuering og modifisering er ikke dekket av denne Lisensen; de er utenfor dette. Det å kjøre et program er det ikke noen restriksjoner på, og utskrift fra programmet er dekket kun dersom innholdet baserer seg på et verk basert på Programmet (uavhengig av om det har blitt laget av det kjørende Programmet). Enten det er sant eller ikke avhenger av hva programmet gjør. 1. Du kan kopiere og distribuere umodifiserte kopier av Programmets kildekode så lenge du mottar det, i hvilket som helst medium, gitt at du lett synlig og korrekt ved hver kopi legger en riktig opphavsrettnotis og informasjon om garanti; ha i takt alle notisene som refererer til denne Lisensen og at det ikke finnes noen som helst form for garanti; og gi alle andre mottakere av Programmet en kopi av denne Lisensen ved Programmet. 2. Du kan modifisere din kopi eller kopier av Programmet eller hvilken som helst den av den, følgende forme et verk basert på Programmet, og kopiere og distribuere slike typer av modifikasjoner og verk under regler i Seksjon 1 over, gitt at du også oppfyller alle disse krav: a) Du må sørge for at de modifiserte filene har viktige notiser som sier at du endret filene til den tiden og den datoen du gjorde endringer. b) Du må sørge for at ethvert verk du distribuerer eller publiserer, som i sin helhet eller deler av er tatt fra Programmet eller enhver del derav, blir lisensiert helhetlig uten kostnader til alle tredjeparter under reglene i denne Lisensen. c) Dersom det modifiserte programmet normalt sett leser kommandoer interaktivt når det kjører, må du sørge for at det, når det starter å kjøre interaktivt på den mest ordinære måten, skriver ut eller viser en passende opphavsrettnotis og en notis som sier at det ikke er noen garanti (eller, som sier at du selv tilbyr en garanti) og at brukere kan redistribuere programmene under disse betingelsene, og fortelle brukeren hvordan det er mulig å vise en kopi av denne Lisensen. (Unntak: Dersom Programmet i seg selv er interaktivt, men normalt sett ikke skriver en slik notis, trenger ikke ditt verk basert på Programmet å skrive ut en slik notis.) Disse betingelsene gjelder for det hele modifiserte verket. Dersom identifiserbare seksjoner av det verket ikke er fra Programmet, og kan bli fornuftig ansett som uavhengig og et separat verk i seg selv, ikke legg til de seksjonene når du distribuerer dem som separate verk. Men når du distribuerer den samme seksjonen som del av et helt verk som er basert på Programmet, må hele distribusjonen være på betingelsene i denne Lisensen, hvis rettigheter for andre lisenser utvider til det hele, og følgende til hver og en del uavhengig av hvem som skrev det. Følgende er det ikke meningen i denne seksjonen å kreve rettigheter eller konkurrere dine rettigheter til verk laget bare av deg; isteden er meningen å utøve retten til å kontrollere distribusjonen av utspringere eller samlebare verk basert på Programmet. I tillegg, små uviktige biter av et annet verk som ikke er basert på Programmet med Programmet (eller et verk basert på Programmet) på et lagringsmedium bringer ikke det andre verket under denne lisensen. 3. Du kan kopiere og distribuere Programmet (eller et verk basert på det, under Seksjon 2) i objektkode eller kompilert form under reglene i Seksjon 1 og 2 over gitt at du gjør ett av følgende: a) Legger ved komplett korresponderende maskinleselig kildekode, som må være distribuert under reglene i Seksjon 1 og 2 på et medium spesielt brukt for programvareutgivelse; eller: b) Legge ved et skriftlig tilbud, gyldig for minst tre år, om å gi ethvert tredjeparti, for en sum mindre enn å fysisk utføre kildekodedistribusjon, en komplett maskinleselig kopi av den korresponderende kildekoden, for å bli distribuert under reglene i Seksjon 1 og 2 over på et medium spesielt brukt for programvareutgivelse; eller: c) Legge ved informasjon du mottok som tilbudet til å distribuere korresponderende kildekode. (Dette alternativet er kun tillatt for ikke-kommersiell distribusjon og kun dersom du mottok programmet i objektkode eller kompilert form med et slikt tilbud, i følge Underseksjon b over.) Kildekoden for et verk betyr den foretrukne formen av verket for å modifisere det. For et kjørbart arbeid, betyr komplett kildekode all kildekode for alle modulene det inneholder, pluss alle tilhørende grensesnittsdefinisjonsfiler, pluss skriptene som brukes til å kontrollere kompilering og installasjon av det kjørbare programmet. Men, som et spesielt unntak, kildekoden som blir distribuert trenger ikke å inkludere noe som vanligvis er distribuert (i enten kilde eller binær form) med viktige komponenter (kompilator, kjerne og så videre) av operativsystemet til det systemet som det kjørbare programmet kjører på, med mindre den komponenten i seg selv akkompagnierer det kjørbare programmet. Dersom distribusjonen av maskinkoden eller objektkoden er laget for å tilby tilgang til å kopiere fra en bestemt plass, da vil det å tilby tilsvarende tilgang til å kopiere kildekode fra den samme plassen telle som distribusjon av kildekoden, selv om tredjepartier ikke er påbudt å kopiere kildekoden ved objektkoden. 4. Du kan ikke kopiere, modifisere, underlisensere, eller distribuere Programmet på andre måter enn slik som er uttrykt i denne Lisensen. Ethvert forsøk på å kopiere, modifisere, underlisensere eller distribuere Programmet er ugyldig og du vil automatisk få fratatt dine rettigheter under denne Lisensen. Men, partier som ikke har mottatt kopier, eller rettigheter, fra deg under denne Lisensen vil ikke få deres rettigheter fratatt så lenge slike partier fortsatt følger reglene. 5. Du er ikke påkrevd å akseptere denne Lisensen, siden du ikke har signert den. Men, ingenting annet gir deg rett til å modifisere eller distribuere Programmet eller programmer som stammer fra det. Disse handlingene er forbudt ved lov dersom du ikke aksepterer denne Lisensen. Derfor, ved å modifisere eller distribuere Programmet (eller ethvert verk basert på Programmet), indikerer du at du aksepterer denne Lisensen til å gjøre det, og alle dets regler og retningslinjer for å kopiere eller modifisere Programmet eller verk basert på det. 6. Hver gang du redistribuerer Programmet (eller et arbeid basert på Programmet), vil mottakeren automatisk motta en lisens fra den originale forfatteren til å kopiere, distribuere eller modifiserere Programmet ettre disse reglene. Du kan ikke påtvinge videre restriksjoner for mottakerens rettigheter gitt her. Du er ikke ansvarlig for å påtvinge at tredjepartier aksepterer denne Lisensen. 6. Hver gang du redistribuerer Programmet (eller et arbeid basert på Programmet), vil mottakeren automatisk motta en lisens fra den originale forfatteren til å kopiere, distribuere eller modifiserere Programmet etter disse reglene. Du kan ikke påtvinge videre restriksjoner for mottakerens rettigheter gitt her. Du er ikke ansvarlig for å påtvinge at tredjepartier aksepterer denne Lisensen. 7. Dersom, som en konsekvens av en dom fra retten eller en patent som begrenser dine rettigheter eller for enhver annen grunn (ikke begrenset til patentsaker), gjør at du er påtvunget (enten av en dommer, en avtale eller annet) til å gå mot reglene til denne Lisensen, unnskylder de deg ikke fra reglene i denne Lisensen. Dersom du ikke kan distribuere for så å tilfredsstille sammenhengene, dine obligasjoner under denne Lisensen og enhver relevant obligasjon, vil du som en konsekvens ikke kunne distribuere Programmet i det hele tatt. For eksempel, dersom en patent lisens ikke tillater fri redistribusjon av Programmet av alle som mottar kopiere direkte eller indirekte gjennom deg, da er den eneste måten du kan tilfredsstille den og denne Lisensen å totalt frastå fra distribuering av Programmet. Dersom noen del av denne seksjonen blir holdt ugyldig eller anses som ikke-påtvingbar, er balansen av denne seksjonen er ment til å gjelde og seksjonen som en helhet er ment å gjelde i andre situasjoner. Det er ikke meningen i denne seksjonen å få deg til å oppgi patenter eller andre eiendomsretter eller få deg til å ugyldiggjøre dem; denne seksjonen har som intensjon å beskytte integriteten av det frie programvaredistribusjonssystem, som er implementert av offentlige lisensutøvere. Mange folk har kommet med generøse deltakelser i det store spekter av programvare distribuert gjennom systemet i avhengighet av konsistent gjennomføring av systemet, det er opp til forfatteren/donoren å bestemme om vedkommende er villig til å distribuere programvare gjennom et annet system og en som har en lisens kan ikke ta den avgjørelsen. Denne seksjonen er ment for å gjøre det klart hva som er trodd å være en konsekvens av resten av denne Lisensen. 8. Dersom distribusjonen og/eller bruk av Programmet har restriksjoner i bestemte land eller patenter eller av opphavsrett, kan den orignale opphavsrettinnehaveren som plasserer Programmet under denne lisensen legge til geografiske distribusjonsbegrensninger, slik at distribusjon er tillatt bare i eller mellom land som ikke er ekskludert. I slike tilfeller, blir denne Lisensen del av begreninsningen slik som skrevet i kroppen av denne Lisensen. 9. Free Software Foundation kan utgi reviderte og/eller nye versjoner av General Public Licence-dokumentet fra tid til annen. Slike nye versjoner vil bli værelike i ånd til den nåværende versjonen, men kan endre seg når det gjelder adresse. Enhver versjon er gitt et versjonnummer. Dersom Programmet spesifiserer et versjonnummer av denne Lisensen som legger til det og "enhver senere versjon" ("any later version"), har du valget mellom de følgende reglene enten den versjonen eller enhver senere versjon publisert av Free Software Foundation. Dersom Programmet ikke spesifeiserer et versjonnummer av denne Lisensen, kan du velge enhver versjon noen gang utgitt av Free Software Foundation. 10. Dersom du vil legge til deler av Programmet inn i alle gratis programmer hvis distribusjonsregler er forskjellige, skriv til forfatteren og spør om tillatelse. For programvare som er copyrightet av Free Software Foundation, skriv til Free Software Foundation, de gjør noen ganger unntak for dette. Deres avgjørelse vil bli veiledet av de to målene om å beholde den frie statusen av alt som stammer fra deres frie programvare og for å bemerke deling og gjenbruk av programvare generelt sett. INGEN GARANTI 11. FORDI DETTE PROGRAMMET ER LISENSERT GRATIS, ER DET INGEN GARANTI FOR PROGRAMET, MED MINDRE FORLENGET AV LOVEN. UNNTATT NÅR DET ER UTTRYKT ANNERLEDES I SKRIVET OPPHAVSRETTINNEHAVEREN OG/ELLER ANDRE PARTIER TILBYR PROGRAMMET "SOM DET ER" UTEN GARANTI AV NOE SLAG, ENTEN UTTRYKT ELLER PÅTVUNGET, INKLUDERT, MEN IKKE BEGRENSET TIL, GARANTIER AV UTGIVING FOR DET BESTEMTE FORMÅLET. HELE RISIKOEN OG KVALITETEN OG UTFØRINGEN AV PROGRAMMET ER MED DEG. SKULLE PROGRAMMET VISE SEG Å VÆRE DEFEKT, MÅ DU SELV BETALE ALLE KOSTNADENE FOR NØDVENDIG SERVICE, REPARERING ELLER KORRIGERING. 12. I INGEN SITUASJON PÅKREVD AV LOV ELLER AVTALT TIL I SKRIVET VIL ENHVER OPPHAVSRETTINNEHAVER, ELLER ET ANNET PARTI SOM KAN MODIFISERE OG/ELLER REDISTRIBUERE PROGRAMMET SOM TILLATT OVER, VÆRE ANSVARLIG FOR DINE SKADER, INKLUDERT ETHVERT GENERELT, SPESIELT, VIKTIG, ELLER KONSEKVENTE SKADER SOM KOMMER AV BRUK ELLER AT DET IKKE ER MULIG Å BRUKE PROGRAMMET (INKLUDERT MEN IKKE BEGRENSET TIL TAP AV DATA ELLER DATA SOM BLIR LAGET UNØYAKTIG ELLER TAP FORÅRSAKET AV DEG ELLER TREDJEPARTIER ELLER AT PROGRAMMET FEILER I Å OPERERE MED ANDRE PROGRAMMER). SELV OM SLIKE INNEHAVERE ELLER ANDRE PARTIER HAR BLITT FORTALT OM SANNSYNLIGHETEN FOR SLIKE SKADER.